karin date
by mellitalove
Summary: karin is a singer and micchi and himeka are trying to put two famous singers in love who is he will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Karin's date (the song are Japanese and some of them are done by a group singer sorry !) **

Karin was in her bedroom doing her new song then she hears a call on her phone "hello'' said Karin.

"Hey Karin it me micchi how are you doing?'' Micchi said in a cheerfully voice .

"Am fine just doing a new song from my new album it called silky heart . (song done by Yui Horie )''.

"Great I will love to hear it because you are a singer Karin you are the queen of pop who is 13 years old !'' Said micchi.

"Thank you but why did you call me ?''Said Karin in a weird way .

"well are you free on Friday because it my birthday ! So I am inviting you to came please come !''

"Sure micchi what time and where is in wha-! "Karin said in a worried way because she forgot micchi birthday .

"Don't worry Hanaozon I will do everything the time is at 5:30 pm

I will pick you up and I will meet you at your mansion ok. So don't worry **and** I got something special For you at the party !''. said micchi

"What is it ? A game a gift or one of your tricks again !'' Said Karin

"don't worry hanaozon you will like it and it not a trick it a friend I want you to meet '' said micchi smirking

"Is it a boy again so that you can put me on a other dates !"Said Karin in mad way

"Um uh n-no well kind of !" Said micchi in a worried way

Well said Karin there was another call "sorry micchi I got a call from my manger so I will call you later but I will came to your party and no date's please ok bye micchi "said Karin turning off micchi and taking to her Manger .

Micchi pov 

Bye .Karin cut the phone .Well Hanazon you are going to like this person

And you are going to fall in love with him no matter what , I will put you To together and then will be the most famous and the cutest couple in the world

because the person you are dating is the most famous singer in the world

And my best friend Kazune kujyou

i should give him a call so that then both can meet!

this is great now plan 2 call kazune and tell him to came to the party but what if then don't like each other- no they will and kazune and karin will make a super couple !

now i should tell this to kazune cousin himeka kujyou she might have plans for them to like each other first i should call himeka said micchi to his self.

himeka pov

i was on the internet hearing kazune new song called all day long (done by ze:a) then i header my touchscreen phone ring so i pick it up

"hello himeka speaking " i said "hi himeka it me micchi guess what i got another date for kazune and i know this girl very well

"who is it" ? i said to micchi

"her name is karin hanazon she a singer just like kazune and she is my best friend

so i was think that if we invited kazune and karin to my brithday party and they can fall in love !" said micchi and cheerful at the last line

Wait did you just say the famous pop girl hanaozon karin ! i said because she is my Favorited.

"great then they will make a cute couple and then are the most famous people in the world mostly japan, London" micchi said

"but what if kazune dose not like karin you know he saw a million of girls and he didn't like any of them "! i said to micchi in a worried way

"well trust me on this one he will fall in love so the plan is done ok bye" said micchi

"well bye". i said to micchi it been a long time me and micchi are trying to find a girlfriend for kazune

but it hard to get hope this one get right !wait let see how she looks like Google images tyep in her name enter

cute! i think kazune will like his new girlfriend but where is kazune ?

i should call him and tell him about micchi party ! great i thought to my self .

* * *

let see what happens next please came and read !

by mellitalove


	2. kazune invited ?

**Karin date chapter 2 **

Flashback himeka pov

Cute! I think kazune will like his new girlfriend but where is kazune ?

I should call him and tell him about micchi party ! Great I thought to my self.

* * *

Back at Karin place : Karin pov

"Hello manger " I said to her

Hello Karin we heard about micchi birthday party so I was think that everyone could hear it there your music album she said .

"Ok "I said "but what about telling micchi" ? .

"We told micchi about it so don't worry he said that will be a great present.

So get ready you got five day for the party !".

"Goodbye Karin and also We would like to make a music video with someone he is the most famous person ok bye "she said

She cut the phone I cut my I phone.

I wonder who is the famous person I am going to sing with he is a boy ?

And the most famous person who is he?.

Well I should go shopping to get an outfit umm well I will need bodyguard

I put a white shirt dress and white high heel boot and a crystal earring

With a matching necklace .

I want to the limo and the diver opened the doors beside me was my two

Bodyguard . "Let go'' I said to them .

"Where are we going my lady'' said the diver

To the mall .

Kazune pov 

I was doing my photos shot and then I heard that some send a message on my I phone

Dear kazune

Call me it is important from micchi.

What does he want now, hope it not another dating thing I hate it !.

"So I called him." hey micchi it me kazune why did you call me''? I said

"Well you see on Friday it my birthday so you invied so please come ''He said

"Sure why not what time and where'' ? I said to micchi

"It at 5:30 and it in Tokyo famous 5 star club ok and last thing I got something special for you in the party'' !

"sure i come but special thing what is it'' ? i said in a mad way

"well you will see at the party so you are coming right" said micchi

"yeah by the way dont make me date these stupid girl i will find a girlfriend by myself at the age of 30 or 40'' i said in a smile

"yeah right maybe it a girl but she a old friend of my you will see well bye kazune'' said micchi

stop it - micchi cut the phone .o no i feel a bad present coming from Nishikiori i said to myself

"Mr .kujyou sorry to disturb you but the manager wants to see you it said a person that works here

"ok i go thank you for telling me'' i said to him so i want to the camera man where the manager was taking to

"hey kazune over here'' said my manager kazune we have some important news for you there a famous singer and she is the top in the lead and you too

so me and her manager thought that you and her make a song and a music video ok ! he said

"OK ? but who is she ? and a famous singer !'' i said a _girl? no way who is she ? i should ask himeka i though to myself _

so i called himeka "hey himeka who is this other famous singer and also she is a girl'' !

well ... her name ..is karin hanazono and kazune she is my favorite singer she the best ''!

"cool... well thanks bye '' i closed the phone who's is karin hanazono ?

i think she will look horrible because all girl are stupid and ugly

it not like i will fall in love with her yah ! well i should go home anyway .

karin pov 

i am at the mall the diver opened the door there was so many paparazzi and people shouting my name my two bodyguard by my side i want in but i did say hi

when i went in there were so many people and some of them were famous people great let's get shopping i want every shop that i saw my two bodyguard carried my shopping bags

and i saw the beautiful dress it was a tube dress the color was hot pink and had a black bow in the middle i love it this what i and going to have on micchi party !

so i buy it it cost £1000,000 the lady who own the shop said

then i want home to think about the person i am going to sing with?

who is this person is he or she ?

well i should call my manager to ask her who is it ?

* * *

thank you for reading ! kamichama karin rock

mellitalove


	3. getting to the studio

**Karin date chapter 3 **

Karin pov flashback 

Well I should call my manager to ask her who it is ?

Karin pov

I called my manager "hey Karin what is it ''she said

"Well can you tell me who is this famous person ?

And when is the music video ?'' I ask to her

"Well I will tell you everything tomorrow ok so get so sleep,

And Karin also meet use at the studio at 8: 30 am .ok that where

You are going to meet him" ! She said in a cheerful way.

"And Karin do you new song please goodnight" she said

And cut the phone .

Ok now do my new song it called my boy (done by buono)

I can't Wait to meet the person I am going to sing with !

Maybe it might be a cute famous sing ?

Well I don't know well I should get some sleep

I thought to myself .

Kazune pov

Well I got into my limo and went of home I lived in a mansion

And the diver opened the door "here we are sir'' he said to me .

My front door my open I went in "I am home" I said

"Hey kazune welcome home" said himeka

"Hi himeka I am just going to my room then I will come down for dinner".

Rushing to my room and going on my laptop that was on my bed.

Let see how Karin hanzono look like ? Type in her name , enter

Wow she look cute wait what am I saying but I never saw a person that hot.

With big green eye , fair skin and her brown hair wow no I can't love her

She is a girl and I said to micchi that I will never will love a girl .

But what if she is micchi friend and I am going to date her no wait I canalled the date right because I didn't want It yeah so I should get some sleep I thought to my self .

"ah himeka I am not hungry so get without me" I said at the front of my door .

"OK kazune" she said

There is a message on my phone I said

So I picked it up let see

Dear kazune

please come at the Tokyo studio - tomorrow at 8:30 

to sing with karin hanzono 

from the manager. 

well i am going to meet karin hanzon for real huh ! i smirked

i should get some sleep .

karin pov

i waked up on my big bed where the light hitting on face "good morning" i said

i look at the alarm clock it is 8:15 "oh no" i went to my bathroom and bushed my teeth and comb my hair and tired it with my two green olives and i put on make up .

i went in my dressing room "let see" i put on a black mini skirt and a yellow strapless top that has a black bow in the middle and a mini jacket with high heel black boots

i went in to the dinning room where the breakfast was laid out form me i got a piece of toasted bread and rushed into my limo "let go diver to Tokyo studio"

" yes miss hanazono" he said i had a drink in my limo and went to Tokyo studio it took few minuter to get there- time 8:28  it said on my watch.

i want though the doors and saw some people running all around i went in the lift a person said room M-V-R- 10 (mean- music video room)

when i was in the lift i was with someone he had blonde hair and blue eye that you can lose into them he was wearing light blue vest hoodie and a blue jeans he looked so hot !

i was looking out of the lift because it is made of glass.

the boy did look at me he just reading paper but i did care at all but the boy it like i saw him somewhere ? but where?

here is my ride i got of and also the boy the went in though the black door that say's m-v-r - floor 10 "here it is "i said

i opened the doors and some people come running towards me "hello miss hanazon take this this is the music sheet" someone said

"thank you" i said "well we are just waiting for Mr kujyou" another person said leading me in to the dressing room

"did you just say Mr kujyou you mean kazune kujyou" ! i said speechless !

"yes didn't you know miss hanazono! you are going to sing with him ok now get ready" said another

"OK" said _i can't believe i am doing a song with kazune kujyou he is 13 too great but he is a boy no! well he is the king of pop and i am the queen of pop ! great _

_the famous pop stars are doing a song together and that boy i saw in the lift mush have been... KAZUNE __ KUJYOU ! no way i just can't believe it !_

_well i just saw kazune he is hot and i kind of like him nooo no i can't well maybe i should get changed. i though to myself ._

kazune pov

i was on the lift reading the new song called something about the sunshine (starstruck - English) when i was there i saw the most beautiful girl i ever saw

it was karin hanazono i did look at her because she might think i like her i don't but the outfit she wearing she looks amazing well a bit! and how she smiled at me

here it is she said when we both got to room M-V-R floor 10 we both went in some people came running toward me and her

welcome mr kujyou miss hanzono is here and you too so let get it stared ! said my manager

places everyone Karin hanazono music video song something about sunshine

great i am going to do a song with her ! oh ok ?


	4. micchi's plan changed ?

**Karin date chapter 4**

_well you see micchi had another plan for kazune and karin but he likes this plan ok ! and i am sorry that micchic pov is very long !_

_love ya karin _

* * *

Micchi pov

Now doing a plan for kazune and hanazono ok

There is a message on my by himeka !

Dear micchi time 9:02

This is not great kazune and Karin are going to meet each other

Both of there manager though that if they can both sing together

Please help and what about the plan is it going to change?

Ps the music video is today at 9:30 come on micchi what are we going to do? Call me from himeka.

So kazune and hanazono are both going to see each other ?

Well I should call himeka "hi himeka" I said to her

"Hello micchi what are we going to do" ? She said in a worried tone

"Well I was just thinking that they should just meet each other"

"But what about your plan" she said

"don't worry himeka I got a different plan ok" I said to her smirking

"Well what is it" ?

I know kazune very well and trust me he will like hanazono

"The plan is make kazune jealous you know what I mean !" said smiling

"Ok but how" ? Said himeka

"Well at the party -I will mostly ask the boy's to hang all around with hanazono and then kazune will get jealous about that .after that we will see what is going to happened next''! I said in a cheeky tone

Well ok but what do you mean by what is going to happened next ?

She said

"Well I didn't get that far to the plan …but we ..should um….see what he

is going to do''? I said in a worried tone

"Well start think what he is - micchi''!

"Himeka sorry but I got a call that kazune and hanazono are at the studio

Sooo I will spy on them ok bye himeka''. I cut the phone

Well I should be going to the studio to see what are those two are doing ?

Tokyo studio 

Mr kazune kujyou please come up for your song with miss hanazono

Thank you''. said a lady on a microphone .

Ok where is hanazono and kazune !…..umm…..oh I see them kazune in his dressing room reading a book

and hanazono is in her dressing room reading her song . Well i should say hi to them and ask them about those two each other !

i go to hanazono first! "hi hanazono" i said giving her a scary

"oh! micchi you gave me a scary!" said karin jumping of her sit

"what are you doing here?"

"well i wanted to see you and hear you new song with kazune" i said hugging her

"oh? micchi" said karin

yah i said

"can you LET GO OF ME" ! karin said shouting in my ear

"sor-rry" - i let go of her

"so hanazono what do you think about you and kazune sing together" ?

"well ...i don't no"? she said weirdly

so you don't want to sing with kazune !

"no no-n well ...? umm said karin blushing

"oh so do you like him!"

"n-no i don't why will i . He is a boy ...wait is this plan about getting a boyfriend is it ?" ! she said madly

"no .well i will meet you at the stage ok bye hanazono" i said smirking but she didn't see it.

Let go to kazune dressing room i thought to myself

"hello kazune" i said hugging him

"Nishikiori ! what are you doing here" ? kazune said

"well i wanted to hear your new song with hanazono"

"oh that's it" said kazune still reading his book

"well i wanted to see her too so kazune what do you think about hanazono"? i said smirking

"well ...oh ... Nishikiori well she kind of cute but it not like i like her she just ok" said kazune blushing

"oook then you said cute does that mean you like her" ?

"NO! i told you i don't like her"- kazune said madly

"well that fine with me because any of the boy's can date her or kiss her" ! i said smileing'

"do i care about her" said kazune closed his book.

"i don't know anything about her!" said kazune looking at the other side

"oh well bye kazune good luck on the show" ! i said

kazune and karin do love each other i should tell this to himeka !.

"everyone places please " said a lady on a microphone.

karin pov

wait i forgot to tell micchi that don't put me on a date !oh well he left

"everyone places please"

"well that my go thank you girls for doing the make up"i said

it ok anytime have fun karin said the hairdress

i went to the stage there i was kazune he is so hot!

wait what am i saying i should act normal yeah normal person no i mean a singer !

"let go karin" said my manager

ok here goes nothing !

i walked up to him hello my name is "hanazono karin fine to meet you" i said to him with a cute smile

"hello my name is kujyou kazune" he said coolly

"so shell we start the song" he said

"yep" i said

* * *

hi everyone this is my first time i did a long one the next one is where karin and kazune sing together !

karin: good at last

we thank you for reading mellitalove


	5. karin's and kazune's song !

**Karin date**

this is where the song start's !

**

* * *

**

Normal pov 

"Yep" said Karin

One two three go !

Wake up to the blue sky [kazune]  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine.

Every day's a dreaming California [both]  
Every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohhh its alright

There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sunshine.

Hollywood rocking [kazune]  
In Malibu we hang out and chill.  
It's all about the shopping [karin]  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills.

Everywhere's a scene [both]  
And now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone (oh no [karin])  
When I see you smile I always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A.'S a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, its alright

Now that you're here [kazune] (now that you're here [karin])  
It's suddenly clear [kazune] (suddenly clear [karin])  
Sun coming through I never knew [both]  
Whatever I do it's better with you  
(It's better with you [karin]) .

There's something about the sunshine baby [karin] (something about it [kazune)

I'm seeing you in a whole new light [karin](whole new light [kazune])  
Out of this world for the first time baby [karin] (yeah [kazune])  
Oh, its alright [karin](its alright [both])

There's something about the sunshine baby [both] (something about it [karin])

I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light [karin] )  
Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh [karin])  
Oh, its alright

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, its alright .

''done cut finish'' said the manager.

''then were good'' said micchi smirking

''so how was the song karin and kazune'' ? said the manager

''it was great , i love it'' ...said karin

''good then well then i got someone on the phone well bye'' said kazune manager

karin and also remember that you got sing your new two song 's ok but choose one song ok bye ! said karin manager

ok said karin

karin pvo

i have to choose on song ummm ... lets's i will sing my boy i though to my self

but is kazune still here ! what should i say ! i said to my self

''ummm...!..'' well

''do you want to go out somewhere?'' said kazune

wah what did he just say now? i said to my self

''ummm yes'' i said blushing

''great where do you want to go''? he said

''well i donno'' i said

''there a park nearby do you want to go there?'' he said looking other way

''sure?'' i said to him blushing

we both want out side great now i can talk to him no i mean i get to no him better right? i said to my self

''so you the queen of pop '' said kazune looking down and walking

''yes'' i said

''cool karin'' said kazune

''yes''

''do you have a boyfriend''? said kazune blushing and looking another way

umm did he just said that ? ok umm why did he say me that?

''you don't have to answer sorry if i said something stupid like that''! said kazune in a worried tone

''it ok i don't mind i said well we should be getting back'' i said blushing

''sure'' kazune blushing

kazune pov

i can't believe that i said that to karin it not like i wanted to know it just ... maybe !

it just the i never saw a girl so different i like i like her not like maybe it maybe... i love her? i said to my self

micchi pov

i was eavesdropping on hanazono and kazune

'' let's see what are they saying?'' i said

''do you want to go out somewhere'' said kazune

did he just said that! i said to my self

i saw hanazono blushing what is she going to say?

''ummm yes'' said karin

i can't believe the they are going out !

i wonder where they are going

''there a park nearby do you want to go there?'' kazune said looking other way and blushing

so the park let go

it been like an hour they have been walking and none of them talked

''so you the queen of pop '' said kazune looking down and walking

''yes'' i said

they are taking finely great

''cool karin'' said kazune

''yes''

''do you have a boyfriend''? said kazune blushing and looking another way

what did he just said right i had my mouth wide open i was shocked what kazune said

''you don't have to answer sorry if i said something stupid like that''! said kazune in a worried tone

i was smirking

''it ok i don't mind i said well we should be getting back'' i said blushing

''sure'' kazune blushing

that means they are going home well i should get out from here!

* * *

sorry i update so long it just that my laptop broken down but i will but date soon thank you from reading my story !

from mellitalove


End file.
